poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
Victoria was once a Devil Dog until she reformed. Appearance Victoria is a tall, lanky Maltese with white fur. Before she reformed, she wore a pink shirt with the word "Vainglory", gray shorts, and a magenta cape. She wears a pink Chinese jacket with a rose on it and magenta pants with gray cuffs. She also has long, Orange hair. She is the same height as Elaine. When dressed up as PoundRaizer Magenta, she wears a pink shirt with the word "Courage" on it, a magenta helmet, and gray shorts. She would carry a sword on her back. After three years, Victoria started wearing bandages on her feet and a magenta fedora. She sometimes wears a necklace. During the summer, Victoria wears a pink swimsuit. When she goes to sleep, Victoria wears a magenta evening gown. When she goes to the dojo, she wears a magenta karate uniform with a pink rose design on it. When she was a puppy, she wore a pink shirt, a magenta bow and a magenta skirt. Personality Before she reformed, Victoria was a full-fledged narcissist. She would always spend her time staring in her mirror and painting her toenails. After she reformed, Victoria cared more for her friends than herself. She loves summer because of the weather is warm. Victoria is also a genius. Victoria is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. She has a special bond with Tony, Elaine and Darius. Victoria also likes to spend her time reading books, sunbathing and sewing. It was revealed that when Victoria was a puppy, she had no friends to play with. Her younger friends call her "Vicky" for short. Her favorite type of music is opera. Her favorite food is cinnamon cookies and caesar salad. She speaks in a contralto, British accent. She has a crush on Arlington. Victoria was happy to be reunited with her father, Ruthven. She likes to watch nighttime soap operas on TV. Ability Victoria masters kick-boxing. She is also a good swimmer and enjoys riding a motorcycle with no difficulty. Victoria can also play the conga drum, trumpet and harp. When Victoria becomes PoundRaizer Magenta, she uses a katana and a tire iron as weapons. Victoria sings in a contralto voice. Trivia Victoria is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Victoria hails from the slums of Las Vegas, Nevada and grew up in London, United Kingdom to study. Victoria is Violet and Momo's descendant and Zara and Fritz's ancestor. She inherited Violet's accent. Her full name is Victoria Allison Miyamoto Vanderfeller. In Zara and Fritz's timeline, Victoria became a librarian at Chicago, Illinois on October 31st, 2700. According to her age, Victoria was born on April 28th, 2970. Gallery Victoria Reformed.JPG|Victoria three years ago Victoria.JPG|Victoria before she reformed PoundRaizer Magenta.jpg|Victoria as PoundRaizer Magenta Summer Time Victoria.jpg|Victoria in summer attire Victoria in Pajamas.jpg|Victoria in her pajamas Victoria and Arlington.jpg|Victoria and her boyfriend, Arlington PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Victoria and the other PoundRaizers Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Pound Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletes Category:Female Characters Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Momo's Family Category:Violet's Family Category:Gamma's Students Category:Former Villains Category:Descendants Category:Swordsmen Category:Geniuses Category:Drivers Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Ethan's Family Category:Victoria's Family Category:Yakima's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Singers Category:Lovers